ourfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Ezekiel
Ezekiel was born as the sixth angel after nearly two and a half thousand years since God created the world. His existence was to be God's eyes which could look into the horizon and see the future of his creations. Unfortunately his visions would not always appear when they wanted them to, nor could Ezekiel control what he saw. He was still a valuable asset to their creator and has wrote most of the bible. His visions are never wrong, but the future can change and that proves to give Ezekiel unnecessary stress as he is not sure what will come true and what won't. Ancient History Born around late 2,000 B.C, Ezekiel was introduced into the world as the sixth angel. He was God's eyes and aided him in making decisions about how to proceed with his creations down on Earth. The angel always gave sound advice and earned the respect of Michael, who was naturally wary of new angels due to the incident with Lucifer. As God's attention was drawn away from Ezekiel, the angel still remained loyal to him and often presented him with his visions of the near and far future. Because of Ezekiel, God had prevented and limited several problems arising on his world. This most famous one of these was sending Gabriel down to warn the villagers that a nearby volcano would erupt. Humans were highly religious and worshiped the angels and God, thus listened to this warning and moved far away. This vision had saved hundreds of God's creations. However, as time went on, God no longer wanted to hear of Ezekiel's warnings as he believed that nature should be allowed to take victims. This is arguably where faith began to dwindle. Several of Ezekiel's visions were of such high importance that they were written as prophecies which could come true in the near or far future, no one really knows when they would, and now they do not believe these events will ever happen. Ezekiel cannot say for sure whether the strings of future are still tied to those endings. Modern History Before the birth of Christ, Ezekiel had never stepped foot on Earth. It was forbidden by anyone other than Gabriel, but with Jesus' coming, there was an exception. Ezekiel was sent to aid people in restoring their belief in Christ through offering insights into the future. Though this greatly increased their following, not everyone believed that these events would come true and Ezekiel was even scorned for it by God, who was stressed due to the fighting going on in his land. This stress wasn't helped by the attack on Earth brought by Lucifer and his new demons, which even Ezekiel could not see. This had actually damaged his reputation an awful lot and faith in his visions dwindled with their religion once more. Even so, he took to the front lines and did all he could to save as many humans as possible, and hopefully earn the respect lost. Since that day, few angels actually believe in what Ezekiel has to say, and he has stopped preaching to them. Personality When Ezekiel was first created, he acted much like a child who wished to impress and never do anything wrong. He was well mannered and treated everyone with the respect he thought they deserved; even humans were looked upon with a sense of admiration and the desire to protect took control of his life. As he grew and saw that God let his creations die, he grew upset, but Michael had taught him to cope. That sense of protection had completely dwindled by the time God went into his stress-induced slumber. Ezekiel was a shell of the man he once was; he was cold and aloft now with desire to get involved and 'do the right thing'. He stood on the sidelines, dealing with his visions silently one by one. Though he seems like a kind enough man, the fact of the matter is, his heart has long since crumbled with the foundations of their religion. Perhaps the only people he cares for now are Michael and Spencer, a human who came to him and treated him like a real person, even when he found out about the burdens on his shoulders. Ezekiel remains calm, collected, and even off-handed during even the most intense of situations. He does not share his visions with anyone other than Michael, and he would only bother his brother with the most dire of ones. Abilities Each angel has their own unique set of abilities which may include some of the same as other angels, but all would have one, sometimes two, which are completely unique to them. Ezekiel's full set of abilities include: Future Sight He is the only angel who has the ability to see into the future. His visions come at random and would not always make sense. For example he has had many split second visions where he sees nothing but a random human doing something in their every day life. He cannot chose what he sees nor how many times he sees it. Some visions may come every night for a week, whilst others only occur once. Certain situations have been known to trigger this power. Invisibility Like all angels, Ezekiel can turn himself invisible to humans. However he would still be seen by other angels and some higher level demons. Even if he is hit whilst invisible, his cloak will remain until he shuts it off. It can be forced off by making him pass out or die. Healing The healing rate of his human form excels that of a normal human body, unless of course the wound is made by a special weapon, then it could take several days to heal. Otherwise life threatening injuries to a human would only take a matter of hours to repair themselves. Superhuman Strength Though Ezekiel possesses this, it does not match Michael's or some of the other angel's. It is true it excels that of a normal human, but in comparison to a demon, it is not high at all. This super human strength comes with durability, of which Ezekiel does excel. AT Field This is something all angels have. It is no more powerful than the next and simply acts as a way to protect themselves. Ezekiel relies on this a lot during fights because of his lack of offensive moves. Telepathy Like the rest of his kind, Ezekiel can speak to his brothers and sisters through the medium of his mind. He is also able to project his visions into an individual's mind for them to witness. However this is rarely used and has never been attempted on a human as it is believed that their mind cannot accept something so powerful. Revelation In relation to telepathy, Ezekiel can implant visions into a prophet's mind and speak to them freely, even if he does not know where they are. A human prophet is actually chosen by himself too and he will visit said human to create a pact with them, which would allow them to accept visions and speech from Ezekiel. It is very rare for Ezekiel to use this ability and has only chosen three humans since his birth. His last chosen human was during the 1500s. Weaponry Like all angels, Ezekiel is able to manifest a little of his power into a weapon which best suits his personality. In this case it takes the form of a blue and gold halberd. Essentially this is a long handled, fancy, axe. It is unknown why such a weapon comes from an angel such as Ezekiel, but it's speculated that its chaotic design represents the angel's inner conflict and suppressed emotions. True Form Unfortunately for Ezekiel, his true form is far too large to fit on Earth and thus cannot use it freely like most of the other angels. His true form is that resembling a large bird, larger than the earth itself. It hovers in space, watching over God's planet from all angles. It bears no special powers what Ezekiel doesn't have in his human like state, but a pair of wings similar to that of his true form's can be summoned and used for transport. Destructive White Light Every angel is able to call upon this as a weapon. It is essentially an extension of their true form and is highly powerful. Any human who gazes upon this would have their eyes burned out of their sockets. It can banish demons from human hosts and kill lesser ones within seconds. It easily damages more powerful demons too, but at the risk of harming everything else around them. Ezekiel's is pure white with a bright blue outline. Relationships Michael Ezekiel is proud to call this man his brother. The two of them are very good friends and rely heavily on each other. Out of all of the angels, their relationship is probably the strongest. Michael is the only one who the prophet shares his visions, as well as his worries, with. Miniel His younger sister and first female angel has earned a lot of respect from Ezekiel. They are on friendly terms and lately Ezekiel has been relying on her advice with love. God Unfortunately, what started out as a great relationship, Ezekiel is not on good terms with his creator. This is down to him making one massive mistake and not seeing the attack Lucifer ordered before it happened. Ezekiel is not fond of his father's ways of dealing with things either. Yofiel Though one of the youngest angels, Ezekiel can clearly see his potential, if only the two of them were closer. Spencer Never did Ezekiel believe that he would regain his care for any Lilin, let alone a male one, but he has, and his desire to protect has resurfaced. Spencer might be nothing more than a normal human who didn't believe in God, but the prophet has become attached to him and hopes to be in a relationship with him. External LinksCategory:Angels Facebook Profile - https://www.facebook.com/damien.thorn.98284?fref=ts Wikipedia - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ezekiel